


No Fairy Tale

by Gizmo



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, It was to suppose to be short, Time is an Illusion, mention of Eliot and Margo and their relation with Fen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: Fen was alone for nine weeks in the fairy realm.





	No Fairy Tale

Fen felt a void surrounding her for a terrifying second before her captor made them appear in a small room that oddly look like her husband's office. Tough the desk and bookshelves were not there and strange vines were surrounding the walls, the window on the left corner was at the same place with the same steps toward it that gave you the impression of a reading nook. She'd seen Eliot or Margo read at that exact place so many time late at night that she would recognize it with or without the furniture. The air was moist and smelled like the pond near her father's house. The air was thick and hot and felt toxic like she was not supposed to breath it. She was not sure if her dizziness was because of her apparition in the room or the clear lack of oxygen in the room. This place seemed to be the polar opposite of what human could live in. Yet, it looks like one of Whitespire's room. 

''Sit. '' Said the male fairy, nearly shoving her in a chair that appeared as he waved one of his elegant hand. 

Afraid, confuse and heartbroken, Fen put a hand on her swollen belly as she felt the vine from the floor growing on the chair and over her leg. She felt them snaking around her skin and tightening their grip, locking her solidly on the chair, unable to move without their spike digging into her flesh and drawing blood. Frozen by terror, she was not able to scream or cry. 

''The queen will see you in a moment. '' Said the fairy before looking her up once. No emotion showed on his face, but his black eyes seemed to darken as he turned his back on her and left the room. 

The moment he closed the double doors, the lights of the room extinguished and only the pale moon glowing by the window gave the future mother a bit of light to see. She heard herself breathe loudly, panic rising in her chest as the room seemed to close around her. She wanted to tear that vine apart and run away but she hadn't realized that the vines were now keeping her arms lock on both arms of the chairs. She was officially a captive now. 

Before the first sob of fear left her mouth, the double door reopen with flair and a tall and skinny woman walked toward her. Her skin was porcelain, her lips red as blood and her eyes dark as night. She needed no crown to show that she was the Queen of the fairies. There was something regal and effortless in the power that she was emanating that she never saw in Fillory. Fen oddly felt more like a prey than a captive. 

''Leave us alone. '' Her music like voice whispered into the room. Within seconds the other fairies accompanying her had left the room and close the door. This time, the torches didn't extinguish to bring them in the dark. 

With a slow movement, the elegant woman walked toward her, not seeming to feel the thorns of the vines in her feet. While they were digging in Fen's flesh, she seemed unaffected by them. The dark gaze of the woman was toward Fen's belly and the young girl couldn't help to look down herself. It's with an audible gasp as she realized that the only things the vine didn't surround here were where her face and her swollen belly were. It seemed to continuously enveloping her and Fen wonder for the first time if it was a sentient tree who served the Queen or if she was controlling nature itself. Both could be as possible and as terrifying. 

''She's almost ready. '' The Queen said in a hushed tone, her hand extending toward's her.   
''She?'' Fen managed to stay in a broken voice. 

Fen felt her heart sink. What should be a wonderful news and a great source of joy was now the most terrifying things she could imagine. She knew little from the Fairy realm. But if her childhood stories were true, women were the source of power and great magic. Villages would be killed by fairies and young girls only would be spare, only to be brought back to their land. Her brothers used to terrify her with those tales. 

''You didn't know the sex of the child.'' Said the Queen with a tone that was more like a statement than a question. 

Fen found herself unable to talk. She knew that if she would open her mouth, she would crumble into sobs. And she might be a captive, but she still had pride and didn't want to cry in front The Fairy Queen. 

''Be happy it is a girl, your fate would have been dealt more... '' The Queen tilted her head as she was looking for the right words, a pleasure of cruelty and pleasure in her smile. ''rapidly.''

Despite wearing thick wool and many layers, Fen felt ice snaking into her spine when the long fingers of the fairy touched her stomach. The touch of death would not have been colder. Fen tugged on her bounds and felt the thorns braking her flesh. Blood trickled onto her leg. 

''You still have nine weeks before completion, humans take an oddly long time to create so weak creature. '' The Queen said, taking Fen's chin into her hand. 

The young girl heart stopped beating for a moment, unable to cope with the pure terror she was feeling. She was forced to look into the darkness of the Queen's eyes and what she saw was unspeakable. She only knew that the gloom taking upon her heart was all because of it. 

''So there are two ways we can do this. The nice way where you listen to what we tell you and don't try to escape'' The hand of the Queen holding her chin was now lowering slowly over her neck, Fen felt unable to breathe for a second. ''Or the hard way where I tie you to a bed and force feed you until the end of your term. So I think we both know what you will do, don't we? '' 

Fen didn't move but the Queen was clearly not expecting an answer. She simply unclenches her grip and stood as straight and powerful as a tree. With the snap of her fingers, the vines untangled from the chair and withdrew from the scene, only moss and small blue flowers were now in the room. No trace that the creeping plan ever was in the room. Only the marks on Fen skin and the blood on the floor were the proof that had not been an illusion. 

''I'll come to see your progress soon. If I hear you give any trouble, I will not be so nice. '' 

Before Fen could blink, the Queen was now gone from the room, leaving a sent of fresh pine and warm water that was the polar opposite of her cold attitude. Trembling, Fen got up from the chair she was on, trying to see the damage the torn had made on her. 

''By the Gods...'' She whisper, more surprised than terrified. What was an empty room had now a bed, a table, and a nightstand? Not only the Queen had to remove the vine, but she had turned this place into her prison cell. The young girl glances at the door and knew without even trying that they were probably magically sealed. 

Shaking, she walks toward the bed and sat on the soft sheets, staining their whiteness by he small cuts her arms and legs had, bleeding over them. She didn't even care. The moment she had her knee against her chest, a sob escape her mouth as tears started to roll on her face. Damn her pride and damn her hopes. She was not a captive. She was a puppet to be toyed with. And they were coming for her baby. That thing inside her that she had learned to love for so many months now. Whatever she tried, she knew that she will end up dead and they will take her baby away. 

Her heart was shattered into thousands of pieces. All because she agreed to a contract she didn't have all the terms explained. And all because she had trusted High Queen Margo

***********

Hours became days and days became weeks. Time here seemed to be illogical. Sometime, the sun would last hours and nights even longer. And sometimes, in sheer minutes another day had come. Fen knew all of this was fairy magic and the bit of light she was seeing from the window was enchanted. Didn't the prince of Loria do that exact trick that started the war between their nation? Was he to blame that she ended up in this situation? After all, it was to save Eliot during a battle that the deal had been made. Was it Margo's rash personality to be blamed? The more time passed, the less Fen cared.

There was nothing pass time, so Fen spent hours on her bed, holding her belly and talking to her baby. Making sure it knew -she knew- how much her real mother loved her. How much she was sorry to be put in such hardship even before her birth. How much her father might not be the easiest to understand but he has his moment of tenderness and truth that made it worth it. She told her baby stories of her childhood, her time at school and her friends. She sang songs from Fillory, hoping her baby would absorb everything fillorian in her. By the end of the -maybe- third week, Fen knew she'd fight to her last breath for her baby to be raised in Fillory. 

That was where her home was, not in this twisted replica that the fairy realm was. 

She didn't want her story to be the one she read in books. Where the king's wife is locked in a cell and her husband goes through hardship to save her. But the fairy Queen didn't have to terrorize her for Fen to know how dangerous and cruel the fairies were. She would never have tried an escape against them. If her life was not important, the one growing in her was everything. So she needed to wait. For Margo to tell Eliot about the awful deal that she made. For Eliot to realize that she was not in the castle and search her. For him to come and get his child back. Whatever feeling he had about being a dad, he had promise Fen that he would protect their family at all cost. It had been late and he might have been slightly drunk, but she believed him. Eliot doesn't promise thing he can't do. 

Yet despite all the waiting and the hoping. He was not there. Nobody was. And now she was only a few days before her due date and the only visitor to her room was the fairies bringing her food and looking after her baby's health. Yet she continued to hope. Because it was the only thing to do to stay sane. 

She knew her time had come when she woke up and a bathtub was in her room. It had only happened twice in the nine weeks she'd been captive. The two time she had to meet with the Queen. She uses to love flower-scented water as she washes, but now it brought only disguised and doom. Today was the day her baby girl will arrive, today was the day where they would find Fen useless and most likely kill her. 

She decided to wash her hair as well. Because the last thing she wanted was one of that creature doing it and touching her. Did they want her pretty for her death? So be it. She still had dirt under her nails when she married the High King of Fillory, how odd was it was to be more polish on her last walk. 

As every morning, a clean white dress was waiting for her. As square and unflattering as ever. She only had time to put it in and braid her wet hair before two male servants opened the doors. She never saw the same servant twice. Was it a tactic for them not to get attached to her or was their life expectancy so short. 

''Come. '' One of them said, showing the door with his long finger. Fen made sure they didn't touch her as she was walking with them. She expected to be summoned to the throne room but instead they in corridors that were the same length and shape than Whitespire. Was it an actual replica? If yes... why? 

Should she care? Honestly right now, she didn't. She only cared about her baby. 

''Where are you bringing me? '' She asked, knowing it was useless. They would never answer. 

So she let them lead her, trying not to walk on wet moss and seeing in the corner of her eyes the vine that had bound her to the chair on her first hour in this nightmare. Another reminder. Another way to torment her. 

If she had been in Whitespire, where they lead here would have been Queen Alice's bedroom. The one she barely uses before her death. Out of respect, or guilt, Eliot refused anyone to touch it except for cleaning the dust. It had been the same as she had left it before they went battling The Beast. But here, the walls were covered by shelves filled with bottles and potions of all color and size. Frogs, crows, and rooster were kept alive in cages. A pot on a desk was under a pink flame and brewing something think and purple. But what was clearly out of place in this apothecary was the stack of leaves and stray on the floor, a woolen blanket half covering it. It looked too much like a bed for her taste. 

''Thank you for your cooperation. '' A music like voice echoes in Fen's ear and, with a shiver, she realizes the Queen had just appeared near the desk. ''Not that you have a choice, but I appreciate you are not screaming and kicking. It's loud, annoying and never ends up well. ''

Fen instinctively put her arm around her stomach, feeling the baby in her belly react at her heart beating faster.r The simple kick in her belly was enough to make her tear up. 

''Please don't take her. Anything but that. '' Fen heard herself plead, knowing it was foolish and unwise of her. She should stay strong and fight but she was an expecting mother about to lose her child. Emotions were controlling her more than logic. 

''We had a deal.'' Said the Queen, dipping a wooden spoon in the thick purple potion  
''I never made that deal. I never agreed. ''   
''Your High Queen sold your baby to us. We gave them back their magic. It was the deal. Whatever you agree or not is not important to me. By the end of the day, I will still have her. ''

Fen felt herself walking back from the fairy, only to bump into the servant that was now guarding the door in case she tried to flee. The baby kicked in her belly again. Fen felt a tear rolling on her cheek. 

''You must have realized by now that clearly, she never cared about how you felt. Didn't you? My spies are telling me she has now told Eliot about your imprisonment here, and he didn't seem to do anything about it. In fact, I don't think he's in Fillory anymore. '' 

Fen heart was already broken, but this shattered her. Not only her husband had known about her captivity, but now he'd broken his bond to Fillory and left them? He was never the best of King, but she really believes that he'd started to care about their land. And she knew he never loves her, not in the way she loved him. But he thought, at least, he'd care a little. Of course, he had betrothed King Idri without talking about it with her, but she had forgiven him since it had been a decision he had to make while he was battling for his life. She knew he was never excited about her being pregnant, but she still remembers the night he'd promise her he'll never be like his father. She had swallowed all his dismissal, hurtful comment, and half-truth in order to support him as a wife and as a fillorian. And the moment he could he abandoned her and her world. 

She finally saw the true face of Eliot Waugh, traitor, liar and selfish. 

''Were you expecting him to come and save you?'' The fairy Queen mocked, a rare smile on her lips. ''This is not one of your childhood tale, little human girl, no one can save you in real life.'' 

And the last spark of light in Fen's heart flickered and died.

***********

When Fen woke up, she was chained to a wall in a dungeon cell, having only stray for bed. She had a vague memory of being told her comfort was not needed anymore and to be with the other prisoner, but she was not sure if this part was true. Because it that part she remembered seeing Josh and he was probably as gone from Fillory than Eliot was. All that she knew, is that they didn't kill her and she didn't know why.

The young girl opened her eyes. Her dress was dirty, there were vomit and blood on the floor and she felt hollow. 

Within seconds, she knew that the purple mixture the Queen had made her drink had drugged her and put her to sleep. Within second she knew he baby was gone

Curling back on herself, she let herself cry until she had no more tear to shed. Part of her was now taken away from her forever. And she never held her baby girl in her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy please left a kudo or better, a comment


End file.
